Rudolf Lange
|birth_place= Weißwasser, Prussian Silesia |death_place= uncertain, but said to be Posen, Warthegau |image= Lange-a.jpg |caption= Rudolf Lange |nickname= |allegiance= |serviceyears= 1932–1945 |rank= Standartenführer (Colonel) |branch= Schutzstaffel and Sicherheitsdienst |commands= |unit=Einsatzgruppe A, Einsatzkommando 2 |battles= Battle of Poznań (1945) |awards= German Cross in Gold |laterwork= One of the persons most responsible for carrying out The Holocaust in Latvia. Representative of Einsatzgruppe A and Einsatzkommando 2 To The Wannsee Conference, January 20, 1942 and March 6, 1942 }} Dr. Martin Franz Erwin Rudolf Lange (18 April 1910 – 23 February 1945?) was a prominent Nazi police official. He served as commander of the Sicherheitsdienst (SD) and Sicherheitspolizei (SiPo) in Riga, Latvia. He attended the Wannsee Conference, and was largely responsible for implementing the extermination of Latvia's Jewish population. Einsatzgruppe A killed over 250,000 people in little less than six months. Early life and career Lange was born in Weißwasser, Prussian Silesia, a town in present-day Saxony. His father was a railway construction supervisor. Lange finished high school in Staßfurt in 1928 and studied law in the University of Jena. He received a doctorate in law in 1933, and was recruited by the Gestapo office of Halle. He joined the Sturmabteilung (SA) in November 1933, but soon felt that this had been a bad career move. Thus, in 1936 Lange joined the Schutzstaffel (SS) (member number 290,308). As a mid-level Gestapo official, Lange rose rapidly. He adopted the SS ideology wholeheartedly, and resigned from the church in 1937. From 1936 he worked in the Gestapo office in Berlin. In May 1938, Lange was transferred to Vienna to supervise the annexation of the Austrian police system. There, he met and worked with Franz Walter Stahlecker, who later became his superior in Riga. In June 1939 Lange was transferred to Stuttgart. In September 1939 the security and police agencies of Nazi Germany (with the exception of the Orpo) were consolidated into the Reich Main Security Office (RSHA) of the SS, headed by Reinhard Heydrich. The Gestapo became Amt IV (Department IV) of the RSHA and Heinrich Müller became the Gestapo Chief, with Heydrich as his immediate superior. From May to July 1940, Lange ran the Gestapo offices of Weimar and Erfurt, while working as the deputy head of the office of the Inspector of the SiPo in Kassel. In September 1940, Lange was promoted as the deputy head of police for Berlin. In April 1941, he was promoted to SS-''Sturmbannführer'' (major). Mass murder in Latvia On 5 June 1941 Lange was ordered to Pretzsch and the command staff of Einsatzgruppe A, headed by SS-''Brigadeführer und Generalmajor der Polizei'' Dr. Franz Walter Stahlecker. Lange was a Teilkommando (detachment) leader in Einsatzkommando 2, or EK2. He was one of the few people aware of the Führerbefehl or "fundamental orders" for the so-called "Jewish problem" in Latvia. According to Lange himself: }} On 3 December 1941, he was promoted as commander of EK2, replacing Eduard Strauch. Lange was also the area chief of the Sicherheitsdienst (SD), the Nazi Security Service, with the title Kommandant des Sicherheitsdienst. He was in charge of Department IV of the SD in Latvia. The department was the "hub of the whole SD organization in Latvia, the other departments served it." Matters of formal rank and titles were never clear in the Nazi occupation regime for Latvia, as the lines of authority within agencies and the relationship between one agency and others were "ambiguous, overlapping, and unclear". Nevertheless, Lange is widely recognized as one of the primary perpetrators of the Holocaust in Latvia. His headquarters was in Riga, on Reimersa street. From the beginning of his involvement in Latvia, Lange gave orders to squads of Latvians, such as the Arajs Kommando, that the Germans had organized to carry out massacres in the smaller cities. According to one historian, Victors Arājs was "held on a short leash" by Lange. Another local organization receiving orders from Lange was the Vagulāns Kommando, which was responsible for the Jelgava massacres in July and August 1941. Lange also personally supervised executions conducted by the Arājs commando. He appears to have ordered that all the SD officers should personally participate in the killings. Lange was responsible for the Latvian part of the decision by the Nazi regime to deport Jews from Germany, Austria, and Czechoslovakia to Riga. In this connection, on 8 November 1941, he issued detailed orders to Hinrich Lohse, who was Reichskommissar Ostland, regarding the transport of 50,000 Jews to the East, with 25,000 going to Riga and 25,000 to Belarus. At the same time, Lange was organizing the construction of the Salaspils concentration camp, originally intended to accommodate these deportees. Because the Salaspils camp would not be ready by the time the Jews would arrive, Lange decided to send the transports to an abandoned estate near Riga called Jungfernhof or Jumpravmuiza, which would be set up as Jungfernhof concentration camp. In November 1941 Lange was involved in the planning and carrying out the murder of 24,000 Latvian Jews from the Riga ghetto which occurred on 30 November and 8 December 1941. This crime has come to be known as the Rumbula massacre. In addition to the Latvian Jews, another 1,000 Jews from Germany were also murdered. They had been brought to Latvia on the first train of deportees, which arrived on 29 November 1941. Following the 29 November train, more rail transports of Jews began arriving in Riga from Germany, starting on 3 December 1941. The Jews on the first few transports were not immediately housed in the ghetto, but were left at Jungfernhof concentration camp. In May 1942, Lange issued orders to SS-''Obersturmführer'' Günter Tabbert to kill the surviving Jews in the Daugavpils ghetto. Only about 450 Jews survived in Daugavpils after this action, which involved killing of the sick, children, infants, and hospital workers. In addition to Tabbert, the Arajs Kommando of native Latvians was responsible for a major part of these killings. In 1942, Lange became an SS-''Obersturmbannführer'' (lieutenant colonel) in the head office in Riga until 1945, when he became Head of Reichsgau Wartheland's SD and SiPo. He was promoted to SS-''Standartenführer'' (colonel) in 1945. Wannsee conference Lange was called to the Wannsee Conference by Heydrich in January 1942. Along with Adolf Eichmann, the recording secretary of the conference, Lange (an SS major) was the lowest ranking officer present. Heydrich viewed Lange's first-hand experience in conducting the mass murder of deported Jews as valuable for the conference. Instead of Lange, Heydrich could have invited either Karl Jäger or Erich Ehrlinger, who commanded the SiPo and SD in Lithuania and Belarus respectively, and were responsible for similar massacres. He chose Lange because Riga was the main deportation destination, and because Lange's doctorate made him seem more intellectual than the other two men. Lange's superior, Stahlecker, was not invited, as he was not familiar with the realities of the Jewish deportations and was not located in Riga. Disappearance Early in 1945 Lange was appointed head of the SD and the SS in Posen, Warthegau. Soon after he reached the city, Posen was surrounded by the Soviet Red Army and was declared a fortified city (Festung). Lange, who could not have any doubts about his destiny as a prisoner, directed the police under his command with fanaticism. He was wounded during the Battle of Poznan and the siege by Russian forces and was promoted SS-''Standartenführer'' (30 January 1945). At Hitler's behest, on 6 February 1945 he received the German Cross in gold. Lange may have died or committed suicide when the Red Army seized Posen 23 February 1945 after a last-ditch defence of the city by the remnants of the German garrison. Character Lange was said to have been a favorite student of Reinhard Heydrich and Heinrich Himmler. He demanded unconditional obedience from his subordinates. Joseph Berman, a survivor of one of the concentration camps administered by Lange, described him as follows: }} Lange made himself one of the most feared officials among those responsible for the Riga ghetto. He supervised the arrival of the transports, aided by SS-''Obersturmbannführer'' Gerhard Maywald, whom historian Gertrude Schneider, a survivor of the Riga ghetto, describes as Lange's "sidekick". Lange personally shot a young man, Werner Koppel, whom he felt was not opening a rail car door fast enough. Scheider described Lange's appearance: }} SS career *''Untersturmführer'', 6 July 1938 *''Sturmführer'', 9 November 1938 *''Hauptsturmführer'', 20 April 1940 *''Sturmbannführer'', 20 April 1941 *''Obersturmbannführer'', 9 November 1943 *''Standartenführer''', 1945 Notes References * * * Klein, Peter. ''Dr. Rudolf Lange als Kommandant der Sicherheitspolizei und des SD in Lettland. Aspekte seines Dienstalltags, in Wolf Kaiser (Hrsg.): Täter im Vernichtungskrieg. Der Überfall auf die Sowjetunion und der Völkermord an den Juden. Propyläen-Verlag, 2002. ISBN 3-549-07161-2. * * }} * * External links * Wannsee conference villa * Lange biography and image Category:1910 births Category:1945 deaths Category:People from Weißwasser Category:Einsatzgruppen personnel Category:Holocaust perpetrators Category:People from the Province of Silesia Category:Nazi leaders Category:SS officers Category:SS and Police Leaders Category:Recipients of the Gold German Cross Category:The Holocaust in Latvia Category:University of Jena alumni Category:SA personnel Category:Gestapo personnel